Hybrid Destroyer
|-| Hybrid Destroyer= |-| Hybrid Dominator= Summary The Hybrid Destroyer is a type of Hybrid, monstrous creations of Zerg and Protoss material and genetics. Created to serve as leaders in Amon's army, this Hybrid is terrifyingly intelligent and deadly. This creature is more focused on its psionic power rather than its physical form, though it is not frail. Its psionic abilities come from its design favoring its Protoss half over its Zerg half. With incredible psionic abilities, a massive, glowing form, and radiating energy, a Hybrid Destroyer is one of the most dangerous creatures in the StarCraft universe. Notable Hybrid Destroyers, such as the Dominators and Maar, are able to quickly kill powerful heroes and bear incredible regeneration capabilities. They can absorb the life forces of others, killing even the mighty Sarah Kerrigan if given time. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-A | At least High 6-A ''' '''Name: Hybrid Destroyer | Hybrid Dominator Origin: StarCraft Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Psionic creature, alien, monster, hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Regeneration (High-Low, Low-Godly with Preservers), Telepathy, Mind Control, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Forcefield Projection, Can see invisible opponents, Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Large Island level (Depicted as weaker before LotV; comparable to Zeratul) | Multi-Continent level (Able to harm Sarah Kerrigan, and would have killed her if given slightly more time) | At least Multi-Continent level (Stronger than Hybrid Reavers) Speed: Unknown movement speed, at least Superhuman combat speed (While rarely shown moving without Teleportation, the Hybrid are able to react to and kill Zerglings and similarly fast Zerg and Protoss in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Island level (Able to fight Zeratul) | Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from the aforementioned Hero units) | At least Multi-Continent level (More durable than before) Stamina: Very high (Show no signs of tiring or fatigue despite days of fighting) Range: Several meters, several dozen meters with psionic attacks, higher with Telepathy Standard Equipment: None notable usually, although they sometimes trap and use Preservers to grant themselves incredible regeneration Intelligence: Very high (Favor their psionic Protoss half, a race which is commonly composed of extremely intelligent beings; is able to easily read and control billions of minds at once) Weaknesses: If the Preserves they use to obtain their incredible regeneration are freed or killed, they will be unable to return when killed next. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psionic Lightning:' Fires an arc of psionic energy towards a target to attack. *'Psionic Shockwave:' Unleashes a wave of energy, throwing back enemies and hurting all those caught in the blast. *'Graviton Prison:' Traps the target in a prison of gravity, lifting it into the air, rendering it helpless and doing damage to it while trapped. *'Plasma Blast:' Fires a ball of plasma toward a target, dealing massive damage. *'Blink:' Can teleport a short or long (depending upon the situation) distance forward. *'Separation:' Creates two identical clones of user with full life, shields, damage, and all abilities. Clones die when user dies. Key: Pre-Legacy of the Void | Hybrid Destroyer | Hybrid Dominator Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 6